Butterflies in Konoha
by XiWildX
Summary: Ino finds her teammate, Shikamaru. Who she has been secretly crushing on in the Konoha fields. Nothing knew right? Well. They talk. And it seems as if he was having the same feelings. Is he? read to find out.  [[InoxShikamaru]]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim:: I do not own Naruto. I wish that be cool. **

**N/A:: This wasn't made by me; My best friend Lauren. She will be making the chapters. This isn't the only one. Hopefully. Me and Her would love to hear your comments though !**

Butterflies in Konoha

Shikamaru sat in the meadow, right on the outskirts of Konoha village. His medium-long black hair was tied up into a ponytail, sticking out diagonally upward. The breeze felt nice, and he took it all in. Shikamaru gently closed his eyes shut, and breathed slowly, enjoying this moment. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, but it was near sunset. White clouds were slowly disappearing out of view.

A butterfly flapped right past Shikamaru, and it caught his attention. It's wings were decorated with many black lines, embroidered with a dark violet.

Behind Shikamaru, he heard grass rustling. _Just the wind … _He thought to himself, and continued to stare at the beautiful insect.

"That's one for me," A feminine voice declared. "And zero for you!" Shikamaru turned, only to see a young girl, about his age, a smile embedded on her elated face.

"Ino…" Shikamaru began, then smiled back at her, and chuckled a little. Ino's hair was long and bleach blonde. It was pulled back into a ponytail, which fell down onto her slender back. She wore a purple shirt that cut just above her belly button. Three rings were pierced into a patch on her violet shirt, right at her chest. Her shirt consisted of no sleeves, but her arms were covered in arm-warmers. Her Konoha headband was wrapped around her waist, and she wore a violet skirt to complement her top.

Ino's cyan eyes sparkled down onto Shikamaru, and then glanced at the butterfly that fluttered away. She sat herself close to Shikamaru, close enough to rest her head on his bony shoulders.

"I…have zero? Zero what?" Shikamaru questioned, wondering what Ino meant.

"Zero _points_, silly!" Ino said, and giggled.

"Why? And how come you already have a point?"

"Because that was a purple butterfly, correct? So, it's _my_ point!"

"Just because it was purple? Then how do I get a point?"

Ino let out a deep sigh.

"Do I have to explain everything, genius?" Ino replied.

"Yes you do smarty pants!" Shikamaru said, and gazed at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well, since that butterfly was purple; I get a point, because I am wearing purple. Get it? If a green colored butterfly fluttered past, then you would get a point."

"Got it."

As soon as Shikamaru said those words, a lime green butterfly flew by.

"Ha! That's a point for me!" Shikamaru exclaimed, and smiled brightly at Ino.

"Oh, yeah?" We won't be tied for long!"

After a minute or two of utter silence, a royal blue-winged butterfly fluttered in front of their faces.

"HA!" They both shouted, and glanced at each other.

"That was my color!" They shouted in unison again, and began to laugh a little.

"Yellow and blue make green, so that's my point!" Shikamaru declared.

"No way! Blue and red make purple! That's my point!" Ino yelled back, and calmed down. "We tied."

Ino gently placed her head onto Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru's face turned into a light shade of pink, and simply nodded.

"Did you make up that game?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, my grandmother did. She would always visit my mom and I after my father had moved away because of my parents' divorce. My grandmother and I would always count butterflies together while we were eating lunch outside. My color was always purple, and she liked blue-colored ones…" Ino began, and closed her eyes. "But on a humid, rainy day, my grandmother died. Her final words were that she loved my mother and me so much… and that she hoped that one day, I could play that game with someone precious to me…"

Shikamaru could feel her sadness, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I bet she would be really happy right now, then," Shikamaru began. "Because you did find someone precious to play that game with."

Ino's eyes opened, and her face lit up, as a smile stretched across her face. She snuggled her head onto his chest, and sat next to him, being held in his arms. The sun was setting, and shades of orange and yellow colored the sky.

"The sunset is so beautiful …" Ino said quietly, and then shut her eyes again. She soon drifted into a slumber. Shikamaru stroked her smooth hair, and rested his hand on hers. Soon enough, his eyes closed, too.

The moon had risen, and the stars sparkled in the night sky. Shikamaru awoke to a startle, and his heart was beating quickly. _Whew… just a dream … I thought that it actually happened … that Gaara was really in love with Ino, too… _Shikamaru turned his head, to see Ino still sleeping, with a faint smile. Shikamaru realized that he had to bring Ino home, instead of lying on the grass under the moonlight. He would have loved to do just that, but he was afraid that Ino might have caught a cold.

Shikamaru carefully lifted Ino off of the ground, and carried her home. His blue ninja shoes trampled over the dark green grass on his way home. _Oh, no! I don't know where she lives … I guess I could just bring her to my house for the night … I'm sure her mother will understand … _

Once Shikamaru stepped onto his back porch, he managed to press the doorbell. A few moments later, he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. The door creaked open, and his father appeared.

Shikamaru's father slowly opened the door, just enough so that Shikamaru and Ino could slide through.

"Can you please explain?" Shikamaru's dad asked, and Shikamaru whispered.

"Is mom sleeping?" Shikamaru asked, and his father nodded.

"But why are you carrying Ino?"

"Well, when I was sitting down by the meadow, she came by and we counted butterflies. Then, she fell asleep, and then I did, too…"

His father stared at him for a moment.

"…Butterflies…? Anyway, come on in. I'm going back to bed. 'Night, you two." Shikamaru's father said, and sauntered into the hallway out of Shikamaru's view; towards his parents' bedroom.

Shikamaru carried Ino to his bedroom, and managed to flip the light switch. _Oh, I probably shouldn't't have done that! I hope she doesn't wake up! _He thought, and looked down at Ino's peaceful face. Her eyes closed a little tighter, but then she relaxed a little more.

Shikamaru gently placed Ino onto his bed, and tucked her in. He glanced around his room, searching for something that he could sleep on and not disturb Ino by. The only thing he found was an orange pillow that he could rest his head on.

Without any hesitation, he rested himself onto his wooden floor beside his bed. He then laid his head onto his fluffy pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

Ino awoke, and the sun was beaming in through the blinds. She looked around the mysterious room, and wondered where she was. Ino quietly strolled over to a picture hanging on the wall, embroidered by a wooden frame. It portrayed a picture of him and his parents. Shikamaru's face, however, was emotionless. It looked like he had sadness in his eyes, though, along with loneliness.

Ino turned to see Shikamaru lying on the floor, fast asleep. **Oh… Shikamaru must have brought me here last night after sunset… Oh my goodness, I should get home! Mom's gonna kill me…**

Shikamaru laid on the floor, and snored a little. Ino giggled, and just stared down at him. **I shouldn't't leave now. I'm going to wait until he wakes up. Maybe I'll just take a peek around the house…?**

She quietly opened the wooden door, and glanced out into the long hallway. She could see into the kitchen, and Shikamaru's parents were talking at the table. Shikamaru's father was also reading the newspaper, and his mother was sipping a cup of chai. **I probably shouldn't't disrupt them… **Ino thought to herself. Ino quickly turned around, and focused her eyes on Shikamaru, who was now awake.

"I-I'm sorry! I was only peeking to see what was going on-" Ino began, but Shikamaru interrupted her.

"It's alright. Did you get enough sleep?" Shikamaru asked, and rubbed his eyes. Ino simply gazed at Shikamaru, and smiled a little.

"Yeah. What about you? And… Thank you … for yesterday ..."

"No problem. I enjoyed it!" Shikamaru replied, and smiled back at her. "But, you should probably get home, right? Your mom is probably wondering where you went last night."

"Oh, right… Um, thanks again."

"Hey, I can walk you back, if you like. I'm a little worried that you might get hurt on your way home. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not!" Ino replied, and laughed. "I'll race you to the front door!"

Ino ran out of the room as fast as she could, as Shikamaru scrambled to his feet, shouting "No fair!" Suddenly, Shikamaru heard a loud bang from the kitchen. _What did she do now? _He wondered, and chased after Ino.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he found Ino on the floor.

"Ino! Are you all right?!" Shikamaru shouted, but then began laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ino asked, and pouted.

"Aw, cheer up, Ino! I just didn't expect that you would trip is all!" Shikamaru said, and cracked up again.

Shikamaru held out his hand, and Ino grabbed it, holding on tightly. He pulled her up, and they smiled at each other as they walked to the front door together, and on the way to Ino's house.


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2**

**ShikamaruxIno**

**Others:: Thanks for reading sorry for being all late freaking school D;**

**I love you guys you are prettie magical. Lauren (one who writes the story**

**I come up with the ideas.) Says she appricates all this. Any ideas would be accepted and put into the story, and given credit. Make yourself a STAR in this story.**

**Mehh I don't own NARUTO or any characters**

Shikamaru let out a yawn, as they were walking through the sun-lit village of leaves. Ino walked right beside him, gently clutching Shikamaru's smooth, pale hand.

Suddenly, a boy who was Ino and Shikamaru's age appeared, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. His hair was a bold black, and it was shaped like the back of a cockatoo's head. He wore a pair of white shorts that starched down to his knees. The ninja also wore a blue shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back; It looked like a circle split in half, and a rectangle right below it. The top half of the circle was red, and the bottom white. In his hand, he held a lunchbox, with yellow and pink embroidering a picture of the Power Rangers. The boy's name was Sasuke Uchiha. What the heck?! Wow that is one INTERESTING lunchbox he has there┘ I hope it's not his.

Sasuke noticed a figure wearing an orange outfit and had spiky blonde hair.

"Hey, it's Sasgay!" Naruto shouted, and chuckled.

"Baka naruto" Shikamaru whispered.

It seemed that Naruto noticed Ino and Shikamaru, and he dashed toward them.

"Hey, Ino" Naruto began, and smiled. "Granny Tsunade wants to see you and Shikamaru!"

"O-okay" Ino replied, and they left.

After that incident, they finally arrived at Ino's house. Ino slowly opened the door, and quietly stepped in, with Shikamaru following close behind. A scent of roses filled the air of the dimly-lit house. White couches were placed against the walls of the living room. Through the hallway, Ino and Shikamaru arrived in the kitchen. Her mom was there, chopping onions. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Ino ran up to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, mom I'm home now. I was just at Shikamaru's house for the night I'm sorry! I fell asleep." Ino began, hoping her mother wouldn't be too mad at her.

"That's alright, honey" Her mom began, and Ino breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, why are you crying, then?" Ino inquisitively asked.

"Well, I'm chopping onions." Her mom said, and began to laugh, along with Shikamaru and Ino.

"Oh, mom, I have to go to the Hokage's place, so I should get going. I'll be back later!" Ino shouted, and tugged on Shikamaru's arm, indicating that he should follow her.

Tsunade sat behind her desk; her blonde pigtails resting on her back.

"Ino, you have a new mission." Tsunade began, looking extremely serious, but he still seemed uneasy.

"You are to go to Orochimaru's palace, and find out what Orochimaru is planning to do with Sasuke." Tsunade told Ino, and sighed.

"I'm going, too." Shikamaru demanded and glanced at Ino. "I need to protect her."

"I was going to assign you to this mission, too" Tsunade replied. "Go. You must hurry and come back. And you have to be extremely careful; this is a deadly mission for a Genin and only one Chuunin. Good luck."

"Okay!" Ino shouted back as they ran out to Orochimaru's Mansion.

Soon enough, they arrived at the steps of Orochimaru's Palace. Shikamaru turned to look at Ino, and saw that she was trembling a little bit, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Shikamaru" Ino said, and gazed back at Shikamaru's calm and soothing face.

"It'll be all right." Shikamaru said, and smiled at her. "I promise."

Ino blushed. "I-I'll be all right. I won't forgive Orochimaru for what he did to Sasuke, too!"

Shikamaru sighed. "I can hear you, ya know."

"Oh U-uhm. I would do the same thing for you if Orochimaru captured you"

"Don't worry about it. But, Ino you do know that Sasuke went to Orochimaru on his own right?"

Silence. Ino stared at the ground, and began to walk forward.

"I know." Ino said back, and they headed inside the dark structure.

Candles were flickering on the walls, creating a dim light; just enough to see where you were stepping. Shikamaru and Ino began to walk up stairs, when suddenly, Shikamaru stopped. Ino stopped for a moment, too, and glanced at Shikamaru. His face was bold, and it seemed as if there was no fear inside of him at all. Ino switched her gaze to right in front of her, which was a bright room. There was a figure in the distance, but that was it.

They could tell that it was Orochimaru, with his long, black hair placed against his back. His yellow snake-like eyes pierced towards Ino, and he gave a big grin.

"Welcome." Orochimaru said, his voice raspy. In the blink of an eye, Orochimaru appeared behind Ino, and swiftly put his arm around Ino's neck. He placed his head on her shoulder, and could easily tell that she was shivering with fright.


End file.
